


The Devil's Assistant

by Azriella_Helsing



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Michael learns to drive, You teach Michael how to drive, but like no one dies, car wrecking, other miscellaneous shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azriella_Helsing/pseuds/Azriella_Helsing
Summary: Since my last few Michael Myers fics seemed so popular, I decided to write for the Shape again.





	1. Haddonfield

Haddonfield was a peaceful, idyllic place to live.

Was.

Michael Myers might have been crazy, but it was nothing, nothing compared to his girl.


	2. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is afraid of the man with the Devil's eyes?  
> Certainly not the red eyed hooligan chick.

Dr. Loomis barged into Michael’s dimly lit hospital room. This was a regular occurence, so Michael didn’t even tilt his head in acknowledgement. 

“Michael, the board decided to co-habitate the patients, in order to facilitate their reintegration into society.”

Michael tilted his head, but didn’t respond. This was also normal.

Dr. Loomis grinned. “You’ll be getting an unusual roommate, Michael.”

Michael didn’t move.

Dr. Loomis barked over his shoulder without breaking eye contact with Michael, “Come in, y/n.”

A highly attractive girl in a hospital gown walked in, eyes down, looking at the dingy linoleum. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, Michael noticed.

Dr. Loomis cleared his throat, and she looked up, eyes flashing bright red, like fire, before returning to y/e/c. 

“This is y/n, Michael.”

Michael didn’t move, still staring at the girl, not quite sure what to make of her.

The girl didn’t move, either.

“I’ll leave you two to settle in.” Dr. Loomis said, then left without another word.

Michael sat straight up, then swung his legs over the side of the bed. He approached the girl, towering over her.

She reached up, her hand stopping at shoulder level. She opened her hand to reveal a set of car keys.

“The guards will kill us if we try to escape, but the back lot where the cars are, is relatively unguarded.” You grinned like a feral shark.

“Wanna go wreck Loomis’s car?”

Michael smirked. The gleam in his eyes said it all.


End file.
